Unity 1: The Fall of Apollo
by Quintinus
Summary: What if Kronos managed to possess a god? Takes place in an AU where the Seven defeated the giants with ease post SoN.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Artemis appeared in the rather chilly Throne Room of Olympus. The A/C unit was out while Annabeth Chase remodeled Olympus. Without _him_ to warm the place up... _Get those gloomy thoughts out of your head! _Artemis chided herself. _You can't afford to sink into a depression at this time! _

With a typical boom of thunder, Zeus appeared. They had agreed to rendezvous. "Well? How is he?"

"My lord... he's taken a bad turn. His eyes are flecked with gold, and he's taken to wearing the Shard on a necklace. The whole palace's time is always a little off. Slow or fast, never perfect. We need to do something. I honestly suggest the Pantheon Protocol."

"That bad?! Artemis, this is serious. Ever since Hera's little plot worked, we've been taking this a little lightly. Just because the Greeks and Romans took out all the giants in a week with no casualties doesn't mean it was a total success. There's still a rift between Greek and Roman, and they found the Shard because of that quest."

"The power that could be unleashed if we do nothing... all of us would be cast into the deepest part of Tartarus. We have no choice."

"Do what you will, Artemis. But be mindful and wary of the consequences. They could yet prove to be catastrophic."

Artemis, with a crescent-shaped grin, turned and left, to find Chiron. She seemed to flicker, and become Diana as her thoughts turned to Lupa. And as her thoughts turned to the other, she went through the most drastic change yet: a man, idly fingering a senet die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I:

-Percy-

Nico diAngelo slapped me in the face.

"Percy! Wake up!" Nico screamed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I muttered.

Nico slapped me again.

"What the heck!" I cried.

"Last time you said 'I'm awake', you fell asleep right afterwards. Get out of bed. I dumped a bucket of water on you, but it didn't even touch you."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." I shrugged.

Nico, rolling his eyes, grabbed my hand and flicked off the lights. "Whoa there... what on Earth are you doing?"

**BTW: Nico isn't gay. HoH never happened. Not homophobic, just for the purpose of the story.**

"Yeah, like I'd _do_ you." Nico rolled his eyes as he pulled me through the shadows and into the Big House. Annabeth, Jason, Frank, and Thalia were all there already.

Thalia glanced at her watch. "Forty-five minutes. Pay up, Annabeth."

Annabeth handed her a twenty. "Nice going, Seaweed Brain. I bet Thalia that Nico could wake you up in under half an hour."

I smiled and shrugged. I was _so_ glad Annabeth was my girlfriend. You just _know_ Drew would have meddled if we hadn't gotten together.

Chiron clopped in, accompanied by that giant wolf, Lupa. Between them was a man in a pretty snazzy crimson suit carrying a sax case.

"Everyone," Chiron announced, "Meet Amos Kane."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

-Carter-

Ever been in a Duat locker? I didn't think so. Ever been in a Duat locker with four other people, one of whom is your annoying little sister? Let me tell you, it's bad. It's cramped and smells like fading perfume.

"Carter! Carter!" Sadie called.

"Your mouth is right next to my ear. Don't yell."

"Do you think the people we're meeting are going to be nice? If they aren't, what do we do?"

"Let's wait to make that judgement. Who knows what they'll be like?"

I felt a whoosh of fresh air as the locker started to open. Amos, our uncle said, "As Chiron just said, I am Amos Kane. Here's a shocker: the Egyptian gods are also real. I myself am a Set worshiper. Set is the god of the desert. This is my nephew, Carter."

Amos reached into the Duat and pulled me out by the wrist.

"Hi. I'm Carter Kane. I'm the Eye of Horus. I have powers of war and stuff, and there's a military psycho god in my head. Nice to meet you." The other people looked a little shocked. There was a tall, blonde, blue-eyed boy that had an air of power around him. There was a shorter kid who looked vaguely like a skater with a likable grin on his face. The green-eyed skater was holding hands with a blonde, gray eyed girl. Next to the tall guy was a shaven-headed military guy who startlingly looked like a koala. Apart from the group were a punk girl wearing a silver circlet and a Italian-looking boy wearing an aviator jacket.

Sadie stepped out. "I'm Sadie Kane, Carter's sis. I'm the Eye of Isis, goddess of magic."

Next was Aziz. "I'm Aziz Rashid. My sister is Carter's GF. I'm the Eye of Osiris. Death Powers and whatnot, it's pretty cool."

Kaya shouldered out. "Kaya Menshikov. Eye of Nephthys, the water goddess. Nice to meet all of you."

Ranier was last. "And I am Ranier Desjardins, the Eye of Set. Amos explained our powers."

The horseman -I was told he was named Chiron- spoke up. "You are here, because a crisis has stricken Olympus, again. The Greeks and Romans will remember defeating the giants and finding a shard of Kronos's scythe. You will also remember Apollo becoming enchanted with the Shard. Well, it turns out that Apollo is being slowly possessed by Kronos through the shard. It's Luke Castellan all over again. In Apollo, Kronos is more powerful than can be imagined. And the giant Porphyrion is stil escaped and in hiding. We need to neutralize these threats, and desperate times call for desperate measures. We want a 'dream team' of our finest heroes to fight against the looming threat."

Lupa, the wolf, spoke. "In Greece, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are honored above all others. Here we have gathered Thalia Grace, Perseus Jackson, and Nico diAngelo to represent the Big Three. In Egypt, I am told that Osiris, Horus, Isis, Set, and Nephthys are the most powerful. Here we have Aziz Rashid, Carter Kane, Sadie Kane, Ranier Desjardins, and Kaya Menshikov. And Rome honors Jupiter, Mars, and Minerva. And we have Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, and Annabeth Chase."

"Uh," the blonde girl said, releasing her hand. "I'm Athena's child."

"Easily amended," Amos said. And a goddess just walked into the room. It was Athena, I knew. She looked smart, and she had an owl perched on her shoulder. "Annabeth, my daughter... if you want this quest to succeed, you have to become a child of Minerva. Minerva has no children, so I need to make you one. Are you okay with this?"

Annabeth's eyes nearly teared up, but they turned steely. "Okay. For the quest."

Annabeth clasped her mother's hand as Athena turned into Minerva. As Athena changed, so did Annabeth. Her eys got darker, and so did her hair. Her air of aggression diminished, but she seemed maybe a little smarter, and happier. Annabeth staggered away into her boyfriend's arms. Athena simply walked away, but not before shooting Annabeth's boyfriend a vicious glare that only he and I saw.

"For our next godly guest..." Amos announced. Artemis walked in. The goth girl knelt at once. "My lady..."

"Oh, Thalia. Do not kneel to me. I've come to release you from the Hunt."

"What! Why?" Thalia exclaimed.

"You can hold alliegance to Zeus only. This isn't Zeus' fault. He didn't want this any more than I did. But it's necessary."

Artemis simply said _I release you. _Thalia knelt there, shell-shocked. The tall blonde guy went to comfort her, giving her a hug. Those two must have been together too.

"God Number Three!" Amos said. Mars, god of war. This was a guy I could relate to, thanks to Horus.

The koala kid stiffened his back and looked frightened. "Relax, Frank." Mars laughed. "I'm just giving you guys a prophecy. I have some experience in this, remember?"

Skater boy, Blonde boy, and Frank all cocked an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. Mars wrote down, "Go find the Sun Amulet of Ra. Force Apollo to wear it. Capture the golden smoke that Apollo should breathe out."

"That's a prophesy?" asked everyone but Skater, Blonde, and Frank.

"Yes. It is. Oh, almost forgot. Frank, this is the deluxe version of Gray. Unlimited use, and you can use it as an actual spear. Now you have something besides that sissy bow. And one more thing."

Mars snapped his fingers, and camo suitcases appeared in a pile. Each one had a name woven into it.

"Now come out here." Mars barked. We followed him, to find a huge boat, right in the middle of their rectangle of cabins.

"We figured you were used to flying boats after the last trip, so we built the Pantheon for you. It works just like a real boat except it flies on air. Percy should know how to use it."

All I could say was, "Did he say it _flies?"_


End file.
